Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Mario series and the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games, as the main protagonist, over time he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. He seems to like Princess Daisy. Luigi is voiced by Charles Martinet. History Mario Bros. During the events of Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi were working as plumbers in a sewage system, fighting off turtles flys and even crabs. Once the Mario brothers defeated an enemy their payment would come out of the pipes that were clogged by the various enemies in the level. Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. as a second player and was a recolor of Mario with no new actions, giving him no different characteristics to his brother Mario. Super Mario Bros. During the events of Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his army, invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and planned on ruling it. With Bowser's Dark magic, he turned all of its inhabitants into grass, blocks, and various other objects, letting him take over the kingdom with ease, but once Bowser learned that Princess Peach can undo his spell, he kidnapped her and several other Toads . He placed the Toads in seven different castles heavily guarded by enemies and False Bowsers, and took the Princess, to his own castle guarded, by himself. When the Mario Brothers heard of this tale, they leaped into action to rescue the Princess, traversing seven different worlds and castles, rescuing Toads along the way, until they made it into the final castle, under the control of the real bowser himself. Mario (or Luigi) would have to face bowser and defeat him. once defeated Bowser would fall into the pit of lava below, and Mario (or Luigi) would have to release the princess from her cage giving one of them, a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario Bros. gameplay he is the second player's character, with no differences between him and his brother Mario, he's still just a pallette swap. Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi got his first true playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the Dream land of Subcon, where he first showed off his excellent jumping abilites. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi was again a pallete swap and again had no new moves. Super Mario World Luigi is again a palette swap and has no new moves until remakes. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his Toadies, under the orders of Baby Bowser, probably as bait to catch baby mario. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. Mario is Missing In this NES, SNES, and PC title, Luigi broke into Bowser's Castle with Yoshi to save his missing brother Mario. It was an educational game that made you learn about history. It has been surmised by some that this was an attempt by Nintendo to get younger kids involved in the Mario franchise, perhaps so Nintendo could make more money. In the NES and SNES, Luigi looks like Mario and is the same size as Mario. The gameplay in the SNES version is VERY different, where Luigi and Yoshi must travel to Bowser's castle. The visual appearance of his character in this game made him quickly become an internet 'meme'. Luigi's Mansion Luigi got his first major role in Luigi's Mansion. In that game Luigi had to save his brother, Mario, from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacuum cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a giant possessed Bowser and freed his older brother, Mario. Super Smash Bros. series Luigi has appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. series as a secret unlockable character. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi got his own stage, Luigi's Mansion. His final smash is the Negative Zone, where he does a dance and creates an energy field that causes random havoc on any character caught in it and turns most everything into negative colors. In SSB64 and Melee, Luigi's voice is only a sped up version of Mario's, while in Brawl, he has his own voice. Mario Kart Series Luigi has been in every Mario Kart game. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy characters, like Mario. Luigi has had many tracks named after him, such as the Nintendo 64 Luigi Raceway, the GameCube Luigi Circuit, the Game Boy Advance Luigi Circuit, the DS Luigi's Mansion, and the Wii Luigi Circuit. Super Mario Galaxy Luigi escapes Bowser's ambush on Peach's castle with the five toads that would become the Toad Brigade. However, Luigi is separated from the Toads and kidnapped in the Ghostly Galaxy until Mario rescues him. After that, Luigi continues to help find Power Stars, although he is in trouble where the stars are. After Mario gets three stars from him, an exhausted Luigi leaves the Power Star expedition to Mario. After Mario collects 120 stars and defeats Bowser, the player has to reobtain the 120 stars as Luigi, with slightly different handling than Mario. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basically, as in he won't get all the star coins or show the player the secret places. Mario Strikers Series He has appeared in both Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged. His status was always balanced. Both his Super Strike and MegaStrike seem to have wind elements to them. Super Mario Galaxy 2 If the player collects twenty Power Stars, then Luigi will appear at the start of certain galaxies. If you talk to him, the player can play as Luigi. After you clear the level with him, a message will pop up saying a ghost has appeared in that galaxy. If the player goes back to that galaxy, then the player has the option to play as Luigi in the stage. At the end of the game, you can go back and play as Luigi at any time by going to a room with a green 'L' ('M' if you are Luigi) and entering. You will pop up again as the brother whose initial was on the room. (Note: When you go back to Starship Mario after completing the game the Mailtoad will have a letter from Luigi; if you are Luigi you will still receive the letter, but the Toad will mention that you are Luigi and ask why you sent a letter to yourself. This doesn't happen if you are Mario.) Luigi also runs significantly faster and jumps higher than mario in this game. The downside is that he takes a second to stop running, (He slides for a second before actually stopping) and he doesn't swim well compared to Mario. When Mario swims, it does not take any air to spin under water. Luigi uses a significant amount of air to spin under water. Super Mario 3D Land Luigi appears after the end of World 8. An image floats to the screen, showing that Luigi has been kidnapped by Dry Bowser. After Mario gets past the first Special World, Luigi is accessible as a character by tapping the lower L button on the bottom screen. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi appears in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon as the protagonist. He is using the Poltergust 5000 created by Professor E. Gadd to suck up more ghosts. The gameplay is similar to its predessor Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube. Paper Mario series In Paper Mario, Luigi heads out with Mario after being invited to Princess Peach's Castle. Luigi stays in the main lobby while Mario looks for Princess Peach. However, the castle itself soon gets lifted into the sky and Luigi manages to escape. Later, Mario can visit Luigi at their house where Luigi usually does different things the each time Mario completes a Chapter. Luigi also keeps a diary hidden in the basement where Mario can only access after learning the Spin Jump. If Mario heads back to his house as soon he aquires the Super Boots from Boo's Mansion, he can actually catch Luigi writing in his diary who the latter flees at sight. At the end, Luigi leads the parade much like he did in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi acutally heads out on his own quest while Mario is on his. Luigi, like Mario, aquires many partners that help him on his journey. Luigi can be usually found in certain areas where he is eager to tell his story. However, all of his stories are very long and usually puts Mario and his partners to sleep. During the final battle, Luigi's voice can be heard with the green text saying "You go, bro!". Luigi finally becomes a main and playable character in Super Paper Mario where he is one of the four heroes of the Light Prognosticus. Luigi is first seen in the beginning with Mario who actually wishes something would happen. Luigi and Mario then head for Bowser's Castle where a new villain, Count Bleck emerges. Mario fails to defeat Count Bleck and the Master of Darkness takes Luigi and everyone else away from the castle (except for Mario). Luigi can be seen in Castle Bleck where he tries to find a way out. However, he is cornered by Nastasia who hypnotises him into a new villain named Mr. L. As Mr. L, Luigi follows Count Bleck's orders and sets out to find the Pure Hearts before Mario. Mr. L succeeds in finding one in the Woah Zone and fights Mario in battle. Luigi, unlike all of the other Paper Mario games, plays a very small role in Paper Mario: Sticker Star only making cameo appearances. Once Mario spots Luigi, he can Paperize him out of a location and then Luigi runs away. If Mario finds Luigi in all five places, then Luigi will lead the parade at the very end of the game. Luigi can be found in: *Goomba Fortress: In the background as Mario crosses the bridge leading to the level's boss . *Drybake Stadium: He is on the fourth level outside of the window. *Whitecap Beach: As Mario makes his way to this level's boss, Luigi can be seen riding a chair in the background. *Whiteout Valley: As Mario is riding along the chairlifts, he can see Luigi riding one in the background. *Rugged Road: In the hot springs. He is sitting just over the west wall. Mario and Luigi series Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Luigi appears as a playable character for the first time in a Mario RPG game in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Luigi is first seen to see Mario off as he heads toward the Beanbean Kingdom with Bowser. However, Bowser doesn't see any of his troops but notices Luigi jumping up and down waving his hands thinking he wants to join the Koop Troop. Luigi tries to run away but Bowser's army starts to show up. Luigi tries to get away but Bowser manages to catch him and put him aboard his Koopa Cruiser. As then, Luigi is now forced to tag along with Mario for the duration of the game. In this game, the player uses the "B" button to control Luigi's actions in battle. Luigi is able to perform Bros. Attacks along with Mario. Luigi also have a unique move called the Thunderhand which he can shock enemies for damage. Outside of battle, the player can switch Mario and Luigi's positions by pressing "Start." Luigi can use his Hammer on Mario to make him smaller while Mario can hammer Luigi to send him into the ground. This move is mainly used to dig up Beans scattered throughout places. Luigi can also activate blue orbs using his Thunderhand ability to activate them. Luigi, at some points, must separate (or is separated) from Mario in order to solve some puzzles. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Luigi returns in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. After Mario defeats the alien Shroob that came from the past, E. Gadd decides for the group to head into the past in order to rescue Princess Peach. However, as Luigi is leaning toward a Time Hole, Toadsworth comes rolling in and knocks Luigi into the Time Hole sending him into the past. Mario jumps in after them and the duo head toward a destroyed town. The Mario Bros. are defeated by Shroobs but their younger selfs, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, save them. It is then the past and present Mario Bros. decide to team up and take down a new evil: Princess Shroob. In this game, Luigi's main attack actions are still "B." However, whenever Luigi is with Baby Luigi, the two can both attack with the player first pressing "Y" for Baby Luigi's attack then pressing "B" for Luigi's attack. Unlike the previous game, Luigi never separates from Mario in this game but does separate from the babies reverting to the original battle style. Also, whenever Luigi is defeated in battle and he is with the babies, Baby Luigi will drag him away and take his place in battle. Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Luigi literally gets sucked into trouble. After a rampaging Bowser sucks up everything in sight including Mario, Peach, and the Toad citizens, Luigi was found in the Trash Pit hanging up high. Mario frees him and the duo once again team up, this time, to stop Fawful. Luigi's battle style for inside of battle is still mainly the same except for different Bros. Attacks. The Hammer sequence has also changed to waiting about three seconds for maximum damage. Outside of battle, Luigi often teams up with Mario in order to help out Bowser inside his body. Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Luigi is reappears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where he is actually the main focus character. This game will focus mostly on Luigi as he and Mario fight inside of his dreams. During the beginning of the game, Luigi dreams about Mario fighting a strange, shadow creature. Once Luigi has awaken, he and Mario arrive at the Pi'illo Kingdom. Also in this game, Luigi has a dream version known as Dreamy Luigi. Unlike in the other Mario & Luigi games, Luigi is much more serious and rarely plays the comic relief role from the other games. Personality Luigi is heroic and kind like his brother, but seems to chicken out of some situations that seem to be too scary or beyond his capabilities; he may even cry if something were to upset him dearly. In the Mario and Luigi games, Luigi would usually try to back away from boss battles, leaving Mario to encourage him into helping him fight. But when he needs to, Luigi is as brave as Mario during events with strong enemies. He seems to be afraid of ghosts, and startled quite easily as seen in the Luigi's Mansion games. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can lift King Bob-Omb. Luigi showed an even more impressive feat of strength during the fight with Bowser. Luigi could lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him, but not as effectively as Mario. Luigi spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. Luigi's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the Jump. Luigi is extremely good at jumping, and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, even better than Mario. Superhuman Durability: Luigi has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Luigi can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. Superhuman Stamina: Luigi can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. Superhuman Speed: Luigi is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, running across the surface of water in Super Mario 64 DS, and outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. He is often displayed as being even faster than Mario. Pyrokinesis: Luigi has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Luigi needs a Fire Flower to gain pyrokinesis. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Luigi already has this power. Luigi is quite skilled at using fire, like Mario is. Electrokinetic: Luigi has the power to mold lightning in his hand into a sphere, creating a powerful attack, called the Thunderhand, that can shock and damage enemies quite severely. Luigi only uses this move in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Negative Energy: As shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi's Final Smash is creating a field of Negative Energy while dancing to exotic music. Some of the effects of this Final Smash include putting opponents to sleep, dealing damage, and causing foes to move in slow motion. Abilities *Master Combatant: Luigi has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Indomitable Will: Luigi is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, he can gain the courage to take on and defeat any foe. *Leadership: He has some leadership skills, acting as a second in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve. *Expert Vehicular Driver: As shown in the Mario Kart series, Luigi is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters Category:Sidekick Category:Star children Category:Plumber Category:Homo nintendous Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Smash combants